La clope, c'est fini !
by Miss Yem
Summary: Vous vous souvenez ce fabuleux moment où Gracie Lou, manipulant ses verres musicaux, bondit de la scène comme un chat enragé sur "l'homme au stetson blanc à 13h"... Et bien, imaginez une seconde ce qu'a pu ressentir cet homme après... Nuit du FoF


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 9ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Cigarette". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

_

* * *

_

**Thème 1** : Cigarette.

**Fandom** : Miss Congeniality.

**Titre** : La clope, c'est fini !

* * *

- Monsieur ? Votre patient de 15h est arrivé.

L'hypnotiseur leva les yeux vers sa secrétaire à la voix fluette qui s'éloignait déjà de la salle café du cabinet. Son regard retomba immanquablement sur son gobelet encore fumant de la boisson riche en caféine qu'il avait à peine eut le temps de préparer et de boire. Il secoua la tête, soupira un grand coup, et d'une démarche ralenti, se dirigea jusqu'à son bureau.

Il s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil ultra ergonomique et se saisit du dossier de son prochain « patient ». Un certain John Doe. Encore un fumeur qui voulait arrêter d'être dépendant au goudron fumable. L'homme ignorait pourquoi depuis hier son agenda se remplissait à vitesse grand V de personnes extrêmement désireuses d'arrêter de fumer. En effet, il aurait allumé sa télé à n'importe quelle heure du jour qu'il aurait vu ces flashs info montrant une dénommée Gracie Lou Fribush, Miss New Jersey, bondir de la scène de l'Alamodome en déguisement peu flatteur pour son intelligence.

La poignée de la porte s'abaissa soudain, avant que le panneau de bois ne tourne sur ses gonds bien huilés. Sa secrétaire, accompagné d'un homme avec stetson blanc vissé sur le crâne, apparurent. L'hypnotiseur se mit debout et alla à leur rencontre.

- Merci Ketty. Bonjour monsieur Doe.

D'un geste de la main, il invita l'homme au stetson à entrer et à s'asseoir. La porte se referma derrière eux dans un léger cliquetis.

- Bien, nous allons commencer, vous voulez bien ? proposa-t-il avec calme.

Son interlocuteur acquiesça.

- Parlez moi d'abord de votre dépendance tabagique. J'aimerais savoir ce qui vous a poussé à vouloir me consulter.

- Un signe ! C'est un signe qui m'a fait comprendre que je devais arrêter immédiatement. Ma femme parle tout le temps de ces conneries de signes, et c'est vraiment pas mon truc. J'crois pas en ces choses-là, mais là… C'est différent. Voyez-vous, jusque là je répétais tout le temps que j'arrêterai de fumer lorsqu'il y aurait l'un de ces signes dont elle parle tout le temps. Et puis comme ça elle me foutait la paix… Mais là… Là je ne peux pas nier, si ce qui m'est arrivé n'est pas un signe, c'est que je deviens fou !

Le docteur fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Il formula alors la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres et qui lui permettrait de comprendre la raison de son désir d'arrêter de fumer.

- Parlez moi de ce signe. Quel est-il ?

- Quel est-il ? répéta monsieur Doe, abasourdi. Mais c'est cette folle furieuse de Miss qui m'a sauté dessus pour que je n'allume pas ma clope ! Et elle m'a plaqué au sol, une vraie dingue ! Et à la télé, elle a dit avoir fait ça parce que toutes les Miss du concours de beauté sont toutes, je cite : « très actives dans la lutte contre la dépendance tabagique » ! Et après, cette Gracie Lou Fribush a dit que j'y réfléchirais à deux fois la prochaine fois que j'allumerai une cigarette. Et vous savez quoi ? La première fois que j'ai entendu ses mots, j'avais une Marlboro entre les doigts. Et bah là, j'peux vous dire que finalement je l'ai pas allumé cette tueuse… Bon, j'admets que si sa remarque avait eut un réel impact sur moi, à l'heure actuelle je ne fumerai plus, mais finalement, 2h après son passage à la télé, j'ai craqué, j'ai allumé une cigarette…

L'hypnotiseur hocha la tête. Convaincu du réel désir de son patient à arrêter la cigarette.

- Voilà, ce que nous allons faire : une première séance d'hypnose s'impose. Ensuite nous pourrons nous revoir pour voir où vous en êtes.

Monsieur Doe sorti du cabinet une demi-heure plus tard, des images de fumées s'enroulant au-dessus d'une cigarette, ancrées dans son esprit… Contre toute attente, aucune envie d'allumer la traitresse habillée de blanc avec son briquet rouge ne lui vint…

C'est ainsi que Monsieur Doe se mit à remercier une certaine Gracie Lou Fribush, Miss New Jersey…

* * *

_Voilà, un premier OS pour la soirée. Merci au programme télé que j'ai lu dans l'après-midi pour m'avoir soufflé l'idée du fandom ;)_


End file.
